Children's desire to emulate adults is a basic element in their play. They are especially attracted to the control of vehicles such as automobiles. Accordingly, there are various toys which emulate the control of automobiles, utilizing manipulatable simulated control elements (such as rotatable steering wheel, movable gear shift lever). These toys, which are exemplified in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,120,716; 3,659,375; and 4,208,831, are shaped as a dashboard console, which is floor or table placed, and in front of which the child sits, while manipulating the controls. Some of these stationary consoles, such as the one disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,265,047, generate sounds typical of an automobile in motion to enhance the illusion of driving an automobile. These sound generating dashboard console toys, due to their shape, size and weight, are not appropriate for play in which the child walks or runs.
A non-sound generating toy, disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,715,832 is designed as a flat simulated dashboard which is supported by the child's body, utilizing a neck strap or other means, and leaving the hands free to engage a steering wheel, gear lever and other controls. This simulated dashboard-shaped apparatus, though portable, would not provide the necessary freedom of motion that would allow a child to run and easily move about while fantasizing various driving situations, specially so for younger, preschool age children. Additionally, it does not provide the sounds of the simulated vehicle. A toy manufactured by Combi, Inc., was comprised of a hand held steering wheel and a separate radio controlled toy car. The motion of the car and the operation of a horn were controlled by the turning of the wheel and by the operation of a switch on the wheel. This toy, however, did not allow for the development of a multitude of imaginary toy driving situations, since attention was focused on maneuvering the radio controlled car.
Most airplane control simulation toys are console based, and stationary. One airplane oriented toy manufactured by Milton-Bradley and named Star-Bird was shaped like an imaginary airplane, and when operated, emitted sounds simulating an airplane. The toy airplane was designed to be held in the child's hand, and emitted a different sound if it was angled upward, horizontally, or at an inclination downward. However, this toy did not provide the child with the illusion that the child was in control of a simulated vehicle.
Few toys simulate motorcycle control units and all that are known are stationary and suffer from the deficiencies previously described.
There is a lack of hand held vehicle control simulation toys available for small children which permit the simulation of control of a simulated vehicle while permitting the child to produce emulation of sounds of operation of the vehicle, and visually closely represent the appearance of the actual device while the child is in motion.
While preschool children wish to emulate parents and other adults, and pretend that they can accomplish adults' tasks and behaviors, the attention span of preschool age children may be short and complicated toys may be quickly discarded and interest lost.
Accordingly, the present invention provides a new easily operable simulated hand held steering or control device adapted to be supported and/or carried by a preschool age child and permit him to simulate and emulate control of the operation of a vehicle, as well as the characteristic operating sounds thereof.